percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Curse: Chapter 9
Chapter 9 Go with you?” I practically screamed, everyone was asleep in the entire school because Isleen put them to sleep before anything else could’ve happened to them since she was a child of Hypnos, it was a piece of cake. Now, we were trying to fix the hallway after having some of the walls mashed up thanks to the Cyclops. Isleen and Akio were examined the school for suspects, victims and witnesses while Caleb fixed the walls using a ‘special’ clay made from Camp Half Blood. “Like I said, you’re not safe here, Jada. And we can explain everything to you in full detail once we get to Camp.” Caleb said. I didn’t speak. If I were to leave and go with Caleb and the others, that would mean I have to leave my friends here and more than that, I have to leave My grandparents, I mean, Beck and Jade are really nice and understanding to me (well, grandfather mostly) and leaving them would break their hearts. “You’re not coming are you?” Caleb said after molding the beige colored clay into a ball shape. I sighed, “If I leave, I leave my friends and my grandparents.” I told him miserably. He placed the clay on the broken wall and it automatically changed shape and color, matching the wall and replacing all the broken stones and cements. “Impressive.” I said. He smiled then became serious in seconds, “And your mother? She’s worry too.” I shook my head, “She passed away when I was a kid.” “I’m sorry.” He said, “I didn’t know…” “It’s okay. I’ve gotten over it since I knew little about her. Besides, I think of my grandparents as my parents. Beck and Jade are just the best.” “Beck and Jade Oliver? They sound familiar.” “Maybe they do, they’re quite famous in Hollywood when they were a lot younger and I think they still are.” He nodded and patted my shoulder, “But you still have to leave for your own sake and theirs.” “What are you talking about?” “Listen to me, Jada. When monsters attack you they don’t attack just you. They come after anyone else around you. And that could mean putting your grandparents in trouble.” My eyes bugged. I can hear my heart slowly break down in my chest, my eyes started to feel damp. I quickly sat down and buried my face in my knees. Caleb quickly came towards me and sat beside me, “Jada, if you come with us, you can learn to use astrapí and learn some fighting. You not only help yourself but save everyone that’s important to you.” I sighed and looked at Caleb’s orient blue eyes, “I don’t know what to do.” “We’ll leave as soon as possible, Akio and Isleen will stay here for a bit though. They’ll keep an eye around here.” I dried my eyes using my hands and stared at the white ceiling. My heart felt torn, if I leave, it’ll break my grandparents’ hearts and my friends would kill me if I lied to them, but if do leave, I’ll be helping them rather than put them in grave danger by staying and living a life as if today didn’t happen. “Whatever you choose, Jada. Choose from your heart.” Caleb said before leaving me to my thoughts. ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 08:40, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Category:Luna-daughter of Artemis